Mon amour pour toi
by Tsu Shinigami
Summary: Un Sasuke possessif face à un Naruto naïf. One shot Naru/Sasu et un léger Naru/Hinata  Sasuke un peu OOC gomen


Titre : **Mon amour pour toi**

Genre : OS\ **Shounen-Ai**

Couple :** SasuNaru**

Note : Les personnages sont à **Masashi Kishimoto**.

(Fiction avec un Sasuke « un peu » OOC)

Beta-lectrice\ correctrice : **Danaide**

Auteur:Tsu Shinigami

**OoO**

**Mon amour pour toi**

Naruto du haut de ses huit ans rentrait de son école avec comme toujours quelques bleus et des égratignures. Il s'était encore bagarré, enfin on lui avait encore tapé dessus. Mais tout cela changea le jour où il le rencontra.

C'était un mois après la rentrée qu'un nouvel élève intégra l'école. Un petit brun aux yeux noirs comme la nuit et au teint étrangement pâle. Un élève réservé qui fit fureur auprès des filles qui le trouvèrent trop mignon. Naruto, encore une fois, se faisait battre dans un coin de la cour de l'école lorsque soudain le nouveau s'interposa à ses agresseurs. Pris de peur ils déguerpirent en vitesse. Le brun se retourna alors pour tendre la main vers la petite forme tapis dans le coin.

« Est-ce que ça va? »

« Oui, merci » Répondit le petit blond

« Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, et toi? »

Après un bref moment d'hésitation pesant le pour et le contre, Naruto décida de faire confiance à son sauveur.

« Naruto Uzumaki. »

« Dis Naru, tu veux être mon ami? »

Surpris par la facilité du brun à lui parler et de surcroit à lui demander son amitié, Naruto lui fit son plus beau sourire.

« D'accord Sasuke »

Depuis ce jour là, Naruto n'eut plus d'ennui. Sasuke, très protecteur, faisait face à quiconque avait le malheur de vouloir du mal à son nouvel ami. Leur amitié se faisait plus forte à mesure que le temps passait.

Aujourd'hui, ils rentraient tout deux en seconde au lycée de Konoha. Comme d'habitude, à chaque rentrée scolaire, Sasuke eu le droit à son lot de groupies et Naruto faisait le pitre devant les autres. Encore une fois les deux compères se retrouvèrent dans la même classe à leur grande joie.

Le premier mois passa rapidement, le brun toujours collé par ses fans furieuses et le blond à faire le pitre sous l'œil protecteur de Sasuke. Tout se passait bien dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'au jour où un événement inattendu survint.

« Na-Naruto veux...veux-tu sortir avec moi? »

Une jeune fille brune aux yeux étrangement claires du nom de Hinata Hyûga, généralement très timide et réservée, déclara son amour pour le blond. Ce dernier pris de court ne su quoi répondre.

Un peu gêné et le rouge au joue, Naruto se gratta l'arrière de la tête un sourire niais peint sur le visage.

« Je...je peux attendre...ta…ta réponse plus...plus tard »

« Euh...oui, d'accord! »

La jeune fille repartit encore plus rouge qu'elle n'était venu. Naruto penaud au début laissa éclater sa joie et partit annoncer la nouvelle à son meilleur ami.

« Sasuke! Sasuke! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il vient de m'arriver ! »

« Tu es tombé par terre et tu n'as pas pleuré? »

« Non,baka! Je suis sérieux là! »

« Bah vas-y dis le moi! »

« Une fille m'a demandé de sortir avec elle ! C'est trop bien! »

Toujours excité comme une pile électrique, Naruto sautilla sur place.

« Ah bon? Et c'est qui? Tu lui as répondu quoi? »

Le ton de Sasuke était inquiet et empreint d'une pointe de colère. Plus que protecteur, le brun était possessif.

« C'est Hinata Hyûga en 2nd D! Je ne lui ai toujours pas donné ma réponse »

« Pourquoi? Mais il fallait dire non! »

« Pourquoi non ? Elle est jolie et très gentille malgré qu'elle soit hyper timide, elle est quand même venue me voir pour me... »

« Quoi? Elle te l'a dit en face et pas par lettre? »

« Oui, oui! Dit Sasuke tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier toute cette histoire? Je dois sûrement me tromper… »

« Non, non! Je suis content pour toi, c'est juste que ça me surprend un peu c'est tout… »

« Je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça parce que je comptais lui dire oui. J'y vais! »

« Quoi? Mais Naru...Attends! »

Trop tard la tornade blonde était déjà partie. La mort dans l'âme Sasuke vit son rayon de soleil lui échapper. Il erra dans les couloirs la mine défaite, il aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas faire ça, de ne pas sortir avec elle, de rester avec lui. Mais Naru semblait tellement heureux, si joyeux qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher son bonheur. Alors il tut les battements de son cœur, il fit taire sa douleur et sa jalousie, pour son blond.

Le lendemain Naruto lui présenta sa petite amie, lui qui redoutait cet instant, lorsqu'il l'a vit embrasser les lèvres du blond s'en fut trop. Il prit congé poliment. Il devait oublier son amour pour le blond, sachant qu'il ne l'aurait plus pour lui seul. Après tout il ne savait même pas si son meilleur ami était bi. Enfin son amour perdu.

Un deuxième mois passa. Un mois que Sasuke faisait tout pour ne pas les croiser, ne pas manger avec eux ou même rester cinq minutes. Il était difficile pour lui d'oublier le blond sachant qu'ils étaient dans la même classe. Et malheureusement pour lui, Naruto se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait avec son meilleur ami. Il ne souriait plus ou très rarement, il restait souvent seul avec son casque de musique vissait à ses oreilles, il avait toujours cette mine défaite peinte sur son visage.

« Hey, Sasuke! Ça ne va pas? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir la forme en ce moment »

« Je vais très bien, merci » Dit-il sur un ton sec et froid.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça? »

« Comme quoi? Je te parle normalement ! »

Cette intonation dans sa voix jamais il ne l'avait utilisé contre le blond. Seulement pour les groupies pas pour son meilleur ami. A moins qu'il ne le considérait plus comme tel?

« Mais...Sasuke! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me parles comme ça? En plus j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites depuis quelques semaines! Pourquoi? »

« Naruto lâches-moi tu veux! »

_Naruto,_ il ne l'avait pas appelé _Naru_. Cela n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il se souvenait que cette affaire avait dégénéré. Des larmes dévalaient les joues du blond.

« Sasu? Pourquoi tu me parles méchamment? Et puis... »

« Naruto lâches-moi ! »

Autrefois Sasuke ne l'aurait jamais laissé pleurer et là il se sentait à peine concerné. Naruto partit soulagé sa peine d'avoir perdu l'amitié du brun. Celle qui l'avait libéré de sa solitude, celle à laquelle il tenait plus que tout. Alors il pleura comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, lorsqu'il sentit une main réconfortante dans son dos.

C'était Sakura Haruno, une amie d'enfance de l'école élémentaire, elle aussi protégée par le brun. Elle avait reçu beaucoup de railleries à cause de son large front et de sa chevelure rose. Naruto se jeta littéralement dans ses bras tendus, lui racontant toute l'histoire.

La jeune fille lui caressa les cheveux et le berçait lentement pour le calmer. Elle connaissait Sasuke et ne comprit pas son comportement. Il était certes très protecteur avec ses deux amis mais elle savait qu'avec Naruto c'était différent, plus fort. Une fois calmé, elle donna rendez-vous au brun après les cours. Il y consentit malgré son air renfrogné.

« Sasu faut qu'on parle »

« De quoi? Quelqu'un s'est moqué de toi? C'est qui? »

Toujours sur la défensive celui-là. Après un petit rire étouffé elle lui répondit.

« Non, ça ne me concerne pas. C'est Naru, quelqu'un l'a fait pleurer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état… »

« Hn »

« C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait? »

« ... »

« Sasu, je sais que c'est toi qui l'as mis dans cette état! Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Il tient beaucoup à votre amitié! Sasu, regardes moi quand je te parle! »

Le brun se retourna, Sakura fut troublé, elle vit dans les deux onyx qui lui faisait face une grande tristesse et une douleur réelle.

« Sasu! Qu'est-ce que... »

« S'il te plaît ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va bien finir par passer » Dit-il avec un sourire fané.

« Non, Dis-moi. Je suis là, tu peux compter sur moi, je ne dirais rien tu le sais bien! Oh, Sasu s'il te plaît parles-moi. »

« Je...je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal! Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas...le.. »

Il s'affala sur le banc à coté de Sakura et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle l'encouragea à continuer en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Racontes-moi Sasu. Je vois bien que tu vas pas bien depuis bientôt un mois...depuis que Naru.. »

Soudain un tilt retentissant raisonna dans sa tête _« Depuis que Naru sort avec Hinata »_

« Sasu… »Dit-elle suppliante.

« Je...je sais plus quoi faire! Je suis perdu, j'en peux plus… »

Son corps était secoué par des soubresauts et il pleurait. Sakura était peinée, elle non plus ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Tu peux m'en parler cela te soulagera un peu de mettre des mots sur ta peine. »

« Naru...qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. Oh, Naru! »

« Vas-y, Il faut que ça sorte. »

Encouragea sa meilleure amie en caressant son dos lentement, la tête posée sur son épaule.

« Je...je l'ai...je l'aime … J'aime tellement Naruto! »

« ... »

« Pas comme un meilleur ami. Non pas comme le font les meilleurs amis … Je ne l'aime pas comme toi, je t'aime. Lui...avec lui c'est différent, Ça l'a toujours été… »

« Tu es amoureux de lui, je me trompe? » Dit-elle d'une voix douce et sans préjugés.

« -Oui. Depuis toujours, depuis que je le connais, j'ai toujours...toujours fait en sorte qu'il…Ne s'éloigne jamais de moi. Qu'il reste toujours avec moi, Et là… J'ai tout gâché! »

« Rien n'ai perdu. Sasu parles le lui »

« Non! Pas..Après ce que j'ai fait! Et puis il y a cette...cette fille… » Cracha t-il, Sakura ne savait pas comment faire, mais s'il continuait comme ça il allait se détruire.

« ...Sasu je... »

« Non, laisse… Il est tellement heureux avec elle, il était fou de joie lorsqu'il m'a annoncé la nouvelle. Et moi ça m'a...ça m'a fait.. »

« Dis-le Sasu »

« Ça m'a fait si mal! J'ai eu tellement mal, ça m'a brisé le cœur. Mais...Mais comment lui en vouloir? Je...je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'attendait que ça, d'être aimé »

Ses pleures redoublèrent d'intensités.

« Ça va aller, Là chut »

« Pourtant je...Je croyais qu'il était heureux avec moi. Mais il…ce n'est pas de l'amitié qu'il voulait c'est...De l'amour. Je pensais lui en donner, je…Je me suis trompé »

« Je conçois que cela doit être dur pour toi de devoir taire cette amour mais peut-être que si tu lui disais cela mettrait les choses au clair »

« Non! Je ne peux pas...je ne peux pas faire ça. Je peux que me réjouir de son bonheur sans moi. Mais Saku, C'est si dure! »

« Si c'est là ta décision, je t'y aiderai tu peux compter sur moi Sasu. Tu n'ais pas seul, je suis là. Même si je ne peux t'apporter tout l'amour dont tu es privé je te donnerai tout le mien! Je t'aime tu sais, tu es comme un frère pour moi. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai.

« Merci »

Il se lova dans ses bras si réconfortant, il avait tellement besoin d'elle.

Les jours suivants, ils étaient toujours collés ensemble. Sasuke cherchait toujours son contact lorsqu'il voyait le couple au loin. Dans ses moments là elle lui prenait la main et lui souriait.

« Tout se passera bien »

Ils se rapprochèrent du couple, Sasuke un peu stressé.

« Salut vous deux! » Dis Sakura d'une voix enjouée la main toujours dans celle du brun. Le blond le remarqua et eu une réaction indescriptible.

« Oh! Bon..bonjour Sakura-chan, Sa..Sasuke-kun »

« Salut » Dit simplement le blond

« Salut, Hinata. Naru...je...je voulais m'excuser pour la semaine dernière! Je...je ne me sentais pas très bien! Je..Pardonnes-moi »

Naruto tout sourire se jeta dans ses bras sans prévenir.

« Et dire que je pensais que tu ne voulais plus que l'on soit ami. »

Le brun forçait de lâcher la main de Sakura pour rattraper son ami, fut troublé par cette embrassade. Il se retira bien vite et chercha de nouveau la main de la rosée qui lui tendit. Surpris par ce rejet, il regarda d'un mauvais œil se rapprochement entre les deux amis.

« Vous êtes ensembles vous deux? »

« Hein? » Répondit Sasuke surpris

« Bah non Naru, pourquoi tu dis ça? »

« Je ne sais pas, Pourquoi vous vous tenez la main alors? »

« Bah parce que Sasu est mon meilleur ami! Tout comme toi. Sauf que toi tu es pris donc je ne le fais pas. N'est-ce pas Hinata? »

« Ou...oui! Naru-kun est mon petit ami » Sasuke sourit timidement à la rosée en la remerciant du regard.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser, Sasu, tu viens avec moi? Je dois passer à la bibliothèque, j'ai oublié mon livre de maths »

« Oui, je viens avec toi »

« A plus les amoureux! » Dit Sakura.

« Au revoir »

« Ouais, salut » Dit Naruto un peu bougon.

Et ses deux amis repartir main dans la main, celle de Sasuke moins tremblotante.

« Na...Naru, ça ne va pas? »

« Si, si ça va. Je suis content que ça se soit arrangé avec Sasu mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils se tenaient la main? »

« Sa...Sakura-chan te...te l'a dit pour...pourtant! C'est parce..parce qu'ils sont meilleurs amis »

« Ouais! Ce n'est pas vraiment une raison! Ils ressemblent beaucoup à un couple comme ça c'est tout »

« Et...et bien t'en mieux. Sa...Sasuke-kun avait l'air déprimé c'est dernier...c'est dernier temps! Ça ne te fait pas plaisir? »

« Pour être franc, je ne sais pas »

Hinata inquiète demanda timidement.

« Pour..pourquoi? Tu es...tu es jaloux que...que Sakura-chan sorte avec Sasuke-kun? »

« Non! Bien sûr que non! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? C'est toi que j'aime »Dit-il en l'embrassant. Peu convaincu Hinata voulut éclaircir cette affaire en demandant l'aide de son cousin Neji qui était un ami proche de la rosée.

Une semaine plus tard Hinata n'était pas bien avancée. Naruto de plus en plus irritable depuis l'affaire de ses deux meilleurs amis qui se tiennent la main, décida de faire une pause dans leur relation.

« Na...Naruto chéri. Je...je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Je...je me suis dit..que...qu'une pause dans...dans notre couple...t'aiderait à faire le point »

« Quoi? Tu...tu ne veux plus de moi? »

« Non, Naru! Je t'aime..c'est indéniable mais c'est...c'est toi qui ne...ne fait plus attention à moi. Je pense..qu'une...qu'une pause nous ferait le plus grand bien »

Naruto céda et couru directement vers ses meilleurs amis main dans la main encore une fois. Il se jeta sur Sasuke comme une bombe, sans demander l'avis de sa « petite amie » ou « meilleure amie », peu importe.

«-Na...Naru? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? »

« Hinata m'a.. »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait? »Dit-il la colère montant malgré lui.

« Elle veut que l'on fasse une pause, soit disant parce que je ne fais plus attention à elle ! »

« C'est juste pour ça que tu te jettes dans mes bras comme une bombe! »

« Eh bah vas-y dis que je te dérange! C'est vrai que vous vous entendez tellement bien tout les deux! »

« Oh! Du calme Naru! Ce n'est pas se que j'ai voulu dire! Une pause ce n'est pas la fin du monde »

« C'est vrai Naru, ne sois pas sur la défensive. Et puis si tu veux tout savoir, on discutait Sasu et moi sur un mec »

Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent, il questionna la rosée qui lui fit signe qu'elle maîtrisait la situation. Elle avait remarqué les réactions suspectes de Naruto lorsque le brun et elle se sont présentés main dans la main devant lui. Et elle voulait avoir des réponses à ses suppositions.

« Oui, un mec en terminale … Un grand roux, Yahiko »

« Un..Un mec? Et alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce mec? »

Naruto oublia bien vite sa pause avec Hinata. Sasuke sut tout de suite de quoi il en retourné mais ne voulait pas en parler surtout pas devant le blond.

« Non, s'il te plaît Saku! On avait dit que l'on arrêtait de parler de lui »

« Pourquoi? Mais dites-moi, il a fait quoi ce mec à la fin? »

« Non, rien d'important »

« Bah si ce n'est pas important pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas Sasu? »

« C'est perso, je ne veux pas en parler. C'est tout »

« Perso » Mais je suis ton meilleur ami.

« Bon ça va! Ce mec m'a demandé de sortir avec et... »

« Et Sasu hésite à lui dire oui… »

« Mais dis-lui non et c'est réglé! »

« Pourquoi je lui dirais non? Il est beau et très gentil»

Naruto sentit un air de déjà vu.

« Mais je ne sais pas moi! Parce que tu as toujours dit non, c'est tout! Et puis, je ne savais pas que tu étais gay.. »

« Cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être et puis je ne suis pas gay, je suis bi »

« Ah bon? Je ne savais pas non plus! Tu le savais toi, Saku ? »

« Oui, pourquoi? »

« Parce que je trouve ça drôle que tu le saches et pas moi! On est tout les trois meilleurs amis que je sache! »

« C'est surement parce que lorsque l'on en a parlé tu étais avec Hinata, voilà tout »

« Tiens en parlant d'elle, pourquoi vous vous êtes mis en pause, déjà? »

Sakura fusilla le brun d'avoir détourner la conversation. Elle avait tout de même un bout de piste concernant ses théories sur le blond.

« Elle trouve que je suis tracassé par je ne sais quoi et que du coup je fais moins attention à elle »

« Tracassé? Par quoi? »

Naruto rougit un peu au souvenir des mots de la brune. _« -Pour..pourquoi? Tu es...tu es jaloux que...que Sakura-chan sorte avec Sasuke-kun? » _Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était effectivement jaloux »

« Non, rien»

Et il se cacha le visage dans le cou du brun. Il put sentir son odeur suave, il aimait tellement cette odeur qu'il sourit malgré lui. Sasuke, un peu désemparé par cette tendresse, rougit instantanément et questionna la rosée.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir nous en parler Naru? »

Le concerné fit non de la tête, toujours caché dans le cou du brun.

« Allez Naru ne fais pas l'enfant, et puis arrêtes de te cacher dans le cou de Sasu! »

« Non! »

Le brun était désemparé. Son amour de toujours se cachait le visage dans son cou et ne voulait plus en sortir. Que faire? Il le serra plus étroitement dans ses bras. Et murmura à son oreille d'une voix douce.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu nous le diras lorsque tu seras prêt »

Le blond soupira d'aise d'être ainsi dans les bras de son meilleur ami à la limite de s'en dormir. Sakura les regarda avec tendresse et une pointe de malice.

Une semaine plus tard, le couple Naruto,Hinata n'était toujours pas reformé. A la plus grande joie d'un certain brun. Son meilleur ami blond ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, certes avant ils ne se quittaient jamais mais là il sentait que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Naruto engagea un sujet de conversation sensible.

«Dits Sasu, avec ton succès fou pourquoi tu n'es jamais sorti avec personne? »

Le brun fut un peu étonné par la question qui le fit rougir

« Je...comment dire… »

« Oui? »

« Je suis...mon cœur est déjà pris » Le blond parut songeur.

« Ah bon? C'est qui? »

« Je préfère garder ça pour moi. »

« C'est vrai qu'on n'en a jamais parlé avant, mais depuis que je te connais tu ne t'ais jamais intéressé à personne »

« C'est vrai que l'on a jamais parlé d'histoire de cœur. Et si je m'intéresse à quelqu'un »

Dit-il un léger sourire aux lèvres

« Donc la personne que tu aimes, tu l'aimes depuis longtemps? »

« Oui, c'est une personne très spéciale pour moi »

Le blond vit des étoiles dans les yeux de son meilleur ami et sentit un sentiment proche de la jalousie grandir en lui. Il se dit que la personne qui avait le cœur du brun avait de la chance.

« Au faite... »

Sasuke était hésitant, c'est un sujet qu'il ne voulait pas aborder mais il devait savoir.

« Toi et Hinata vous en êtes où? »

« Et bien...nul part. Je...je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aimais pas réellement, en tout cas pas comme son amour pour moi. Je...je crois que je ne vais pas retourner avec elle »

« Oh, vraiment désolé »

« Non, c'est rien. Et puis elle avait raison… »

« Raison? A quel sujet? »

« Sur la réelle raison de notre pause »

« Qui est? Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je comprendrais »

« La chose qui me tracassait, c'était...c'était de la jalousie »

« De la jalousie? » Sasuke était surpris

« Mais envers qui? Je ne comprends pas, je croyais juste que vous ne vous entendiez plus trop c'est tout »

« De la jalousie envers une personne spéciale pour moi »

A ces mots Naruto rougit comme une tomate. Sasuke hésita à avouer au blond que la personne spéciale à son cœur c'était lui. Le rouge aux joues il se lança.

« Tu sais Naru la ….la personne »

_! _

La sonnerie de la reprise des cours retentit, le coupant dans sa déclaration.

« Tu disais? »

« Euh...non rien »

Les joues toujours aussi rouges, ils retournèrent tout deux en cours. C'était leur dernière heure de cours. Sasuke ne se laissa pas démonter par sa première tentative échouée. Il écrivit un mot à Naruto et lui donna discrètement.

_« Ce soir 17h00, au parc où tu sais._

_Sasu »_

Le blond ne comprit pas ce rendez-vous mystérieux. Il voulut demander au brun mais celui-ci avait tout calculé la sonnerie retentit et Sasuke partit sans se retourner.

« Sasu attends! »

Naruto ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. En plus il était que seize heure. Il rentra donc chez lui en attendant l'heure du rendez-vous.

Sasuke se prépara pendant une heure. Vingt minutes de douche, trente minutes à trouver sa tenue. Il choisit finalement une chemise noire relevée jusqu'au coude, un pantalon de la même couleur. Niveau accessoire il prit le bracelet que le blond lui avait offert pour ses douze ans et un collier en argent offert lui aussi par Naruto. Lorsqu'il jugea être présentable il partit à son rendez-vous en stressant tout le long du trajet.

Il arriva largement en avance et attendit son ami et peut-être futur « petit ami », il l'espérait fort.

Dix-sept heures, Sasuke vit une tête blonde à l'horizon. Le cœur battant, le stresse monta d'un cran.

Naruto arriva à dix-sept heures pile et lorsqu'il aperçu le brun il eu le souffle coupé. Habillé tout en noir contrastant avec sa peau pâle, il était magnifique.

« Pourquoi tu... »

« Naru, je...je t'ai demandé de venir ici pour...pour terminer, ce que j'avais à te dire tout à l'heure »

« Oh, Oui … Et... »

« Je...tu sais la personne spéciale pour moi...et bien... »

Le cœur battant la chamade, les joues rouges Naruto était pendu aux lèvres roses de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier dans le même état se lança.

« La personne spéciale à mon cœur...c'est...c'est toi … Naru, je t'aime! » C'est bon, c'était fait. Il lui avait dit.

« Depuis que je te connais, j'ai...j'ai toujours fait en sorte...que..Que tu restes près de moi, que l'on soit toujours ensemble! Je...j'aime quand tu es avec moi, je..je me sens bien. Et..Au fil des années, je...je me suis rendu compte que je ne ressentais pas seulement de l'amitié pour toi mais un sentiment plus fort. … J'ai mis du temps avant de te l'avouer c'est vrai mais voilà c'est fait! Je t'aime tellement Naru, Si tu savais! »

« Moi aussi »

« Hein? »

« La personne spéciale pour moi c'est...c'est toi! Je m'en suis rendu compte quand je t'ai vu main dans la main avec Saku. Quand on était petit tu ne donnais la main qu'à moi. J'étais...j'étais... »

« Jaloux? »

« Oui… »

« Alors ? Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? »

« Oui! Mille fois oui! »

Et le blond se jeta à son cou l'embrassant sur ses lèvres roses. En un long et doux baiser tendre et emplis d'amour.

**Fin**


End file.
